The contractor shall process clinical patient research data for the Brain Tumor Study Group (BTSG) of the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, Specifically the tasks are: Code, Keypunch, verify/validate, edit/update, store and retrieve the data from the medical records of patients with malignant gliomas entered into the BTSG study protocols #72-01, #72-20, #75-01 and #75-20 on a continuing basis, and for additional BTSG protocols that may be added to the BTSG Study Program.